


DA:O Prompts - [Bodahn Feddic/m!Amell] Crooked stares and sideways glances

by wantedcosine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantedcosine/pseuds/wantedcosine





	DA:O Prompts - [Bodahn Feddic/m!Amell] Crooked stares and sideways glances

In Orzammar the worst thing I had to worry about was keeping those thugs happy enough not to rob me blind. Or worse. Then along comes that noble woman and all her unpleasantness, not to be unkind, of course. If those bracers were so important then she should have just bought them. I did, after all, provide a service.

Still, everything is not all bad. I have my boy and we have our lives. Although, that is truly by the grace of coincidence and good timing, on the part of a Grey Warden no less. Azaeoh, I believe he called himself. A mage of man, though he was subtle as sin about it. Now that I think about it, I don’t believe he even owned a pair of robes. At the time, I thought it quite the blessing, but now…

I think I might have jumped too soon.

This “Warden”, this Grey Warden is not all he seems. All these other folk, the ones he travel with, they seem the decent sort. Even the dark-haired, solitary witch-woman with the daggers for eyes and the brooding giant. But this Warden? I’m not so sure about anymore.

Sometimes in the middle of the night, when everyone has retired, he goes off into the dense thicket beyond our camp and won’t return for hours. Strange, beastly sounds would sometimes follow. Sometimes dawn would break before he returned. I caught him once. Well, it wasn’t just me. I had a rather disturbing intrusion from a rodent who snuck its way into the caravan. Bugger. Anyway, as I was clearing it out, there he appeared. Coming into the clearing as if he just finished a morning walk. I was about to toss a greeting his way but the old woman beat me to it. Wynne, I believe her name was. She was outside her tent, with folded arms, eyebrows furrowed. She looked as if she was going to exile him into the Deep Roads. He strolled right past her, earning a huff. Being the considerate fellow that I am, I didn’t interrupt. Merely listened in, as to offer my condolences afterward. 

“And where have you been all this time?” she said.

“Stay out of it, old woman. It does not concern you." 

"It most certainly does concern me. And everyone else here, or have you forgotten you have a responsibility to yourself and others as a Grey Warden?" 

"No, you forget yourself. I owe no one my allegiance or my help. Defeating the Blight benefits me so it will be done.”

“You can’t possibly be this self-centered.”

“You haven’t been here long." 

She threw her hands up in exasperation. “There’s no talking to you!” 

The Warden nodded and turned to go back to his tent. He seemed to take that as the conversion was over. However, Wynne was just getting started. He stood there patiently enough, but it was clear to me he was paying her no mind. When she finally exhausted herself, the birds of the wilderness had begun to wake, tweeting their morning greetings to the sky.

She returned to her tent with another huff. From my view, he looked to be smirking. I saw his shoulders go up then down. Then he turned and faced me. Perhaps it was silly of me to think he didn’t know I was there.

"Enjoy the show?” the question was humorous but his expression was not. I had to tread carefully. 

“No, ser. I was merely looking for the opportunity to offer some advice…but it seems Miss Wynne beat me to it.”

“Clever.”

“Uh…”

“A warning to you Bodahn. Do not wander where you’re not wanted, regardless of your intention. It will always go badly for you,” Then he returned to his tent.

The days following were tense, at best. I tried not to let it get to me, but found myself risking glances at him. The man never truly smiled, only gave chilling smirks. When he spoke he didn’t offer his eyes to his surroundings, only to the eyes of his target. He takes more than he gives. He truly is a dangerous man.


End file.
